diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/19 May 2017
03:47 bish 03:47 color=red]test 03:47 colorred]test 03:48 that sucks too 03:48 color=redtest 03:48 cuz this is /the/ conversation I wanted her to lgo lol 03:48 There's also: "Ah ha ha ha! Destroy you!? Easier done than said!" 03:48 How do you do BB Code again 03:48 Uh 03:48 color="redtest 03:48 color="red"test 03:48 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 03:48 there we go 03:48 Wat 03:48 ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY OZUN 03:48 means iz working 03:49 'Eredhas ono thelduin' 03:49 Interesting. 03:49 it’s just a phrase lul 03:49 color=#FF0000RED/color 03:49 Uh you know Özün Oldun is just a bit 03:49 color=#FF0000H/color 03:49 c="#FF0000"Get on my level SR/c 03:49 dang 03:50 bot 03:50 how you do 03:50 [ c = " " ] text [ / c ] 03:50 Someone on DCoW figured out rapidly changing color rainbow text. 03:50 lol 03:50 Besides, what if majority voted and agreed that someone has to go to hell forever, then its alright, ursuul? 03:50 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/Higher_Power 03:50 I set that up as my text in chat for a day 03:51 how do you make colored text in chat? 03:51 well SFU, I wouldn’t agree with it, & I would fight against it, but if the majority is in favor then the majority is in favor. 03:51 He's done it! 03:51 & I would accept it 03:51 Thats the code 03:51 oh yeah 03:51 With the phrase you want near the end. 03:51 cuz I installed the rainbow keyframe 03:51 I could disable it in CSS & break his code 03:51 contradiction. u would fight it or accept it? 03:51 if I wanted 03:51 It's a long one 03:51 I would fight it at first 03:51 when it was still open for debate 03:51 & I would try to convince people otherwise 03:51 but once the decision was made 03:51 I would abide by it 03:51 and then agree? 03:51 yes 03:52 Unlike what you think, I actually have a heart, but I have learned that forcing my beliefs on other people causes more harm than not. 03:52 so u let ppl even lock others in hell forever just because they decided so 03:52 So I accede to democacy 03:52 just becuz they hate someone 03:52 democracy* 03:52 Well, ppl would def. want to hear that u agree that everyone shall suffer in hell forever if majority voted yes 03:53 & they’d definitely want to hear that you’d block elections 03:53 Well people wouldn't care. 03:53 ^ 03:53 bye 03:53 As you've created a hypothetical scenario. 03:53 You can't escape the loop. 03:53 Hypothetical scenario this, hypothetical scenario that. 03:54 But yeah, the thing is, if I were to overrule the body that was in charge of hell, then I would be causing more suffering for more people by taking away their freedom of self determinism. Sure I might save the one innocent, but at the expense of everyone else. 03:54 You need to understand that while the situations are used as analogies to logic, they are inherently agreeably extreme. 03:54 That doesn't give someone the right to opt out of answering unless they're self-contradictory anyhow. 03:54 besides, I did not chose the options u gave me, once again 03:54 ^ yeah they are extreme. What that translates to IRL, is that I would carry out the will of the people if they voted. 03:55 it doesn’t matter 03:55 you made A choice 03:55 sure it wasn’t my option 03:55 but you answered 03:55 and so, ursuul, u know no definition of good or evil, its just all about kudos 03:55 nice one 03:55 That's not what he's saying at all. 03:55 Again you are wrong 03:55 yeah 03:55 Therefore, DIGRESSION 03:55 Alt has been sent ursuul 03:55 He directly explained to you prior to your statement what he means. 03:55 thanks Underslime 03:55 As I said, its not what he wants. Its what the people stated they wanted. 03:56 ^ 03:56 He'll carry through so long as its THEIR choice. 03:56 I have a conscience, I just defer to the people. 03:57 Unlike u, I value morality more. 03:57 that’s fine 03:57 you can do that if you want 03:58 good thing u admit it. 03:58 yeah, I don’t have any shame in it, because it’s what I believe is right. 03:59 In a way, democracy iis/i my morality. 03:59 so, we done? 03:59 ye 04:00 Agreed. 04:00 *slams gavel I found on the floor* 04:00 (lenny) 04:00 oh boy no more democracy debates 04:00 now we can sshitpost/s I mean discuss other topics 04:01 yes 04:01 yes 04:02 I've started an alternate universe. 04:03 does it have legit succubi 04:03 Ugh. 04:03 It is related to ToD. 04:03 YOUR SUCCUBI ARE FAKE 04:04 REDO THEM NOW 04:04 succubi? 04:04 what's that 04:04 *rubs hand down face in ughness* 04:04 WHAT 04:04 HERESY 04:04 I’m"media.giphy.com/media/Emg9qPKR5hquI/giphy.gif" 04:04 dang it 04:04 img="media.giphy.com/media/Emg9qPKR5hquI/giphy.gif" 04:04 ^ 04:04 NOW 04:04 WE DEMAND DECENT SUCCUBI 04:05 You should educate Underslime on succubi. 04:05 ooooo 04:05 I LOVE TEACHING 04:05 Underslime 04:05 He doesn't seem to know. 04:05 Please post all your succubi knowledge on my wall. 04:05 so, when a mommy & a daddy love each other very much 04:05 What 04:05 I must be educated 04:05 a succubus comes & screws the husband & cucks the wife 04:06 ._. 04:06 & then the wife divorces the husband for cheating 04:06 Well that escalated quick;y 04:06 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 04:06 They're like demon women who have sex with men. 04:06 I get to the point. 04:06 that’s basically what Succubi do 04:06 in mythology 04:06 like seriously 04:06 brb gonna watch TV 04:06 look up on Wikipedia 04:06 I just gave you the short version 04:06 ok 04:06 More like 04:06 "brb gonna escape this conversation" 04:06 hopefully I'll remember 04:06 (lenny) 04:06 lmao 04:06 I'm forgetful 04:06 oh btw zathus is right 04:07 lul 04:07 run away now Underslime 04:07 also Zathus I’m still mad @ u >:( 04:08 hey Grav 04:08 hi 04:08 Why 04:08 Why what? 04:08 Because succubi? 04:08 cuz you didn’t redraw succubi, or make incubi 04:08 u sexist 04:08 against men 04:08 for not making incubi as well 04:08 ._. 04:09 I never had succubi in the first place. 04:09 wot 04:09 but you showed me the picture of them 04:09 "redraw" 04:09 That was in Binding of Isaac. 04:09 A screenshot. 04:09 shit 04:09 well I’m an idiot 04:09 There is Incubi though. 04:09 o 04:09 well at least BoI isn’t sexist then 04:09 It basically copies your effects as a familiar 04:10 *inner feminist retreats* 04:10 Succubi bounce around the room emitting an aura of darkness and damage. 04:10 that’s....not mythologically accurate 04:10 I wanna talk to the developer 04:10 of dis game 04:10 just talk 04:10 Ah yes 04:10 just a polite discussion 04:10 :3 04:10 Lets make that sex demon historically accurate in game. 04:10 Yeah no. 04:10 not historically 04:10 cuz succubi don’t exist 04:11 (& a sadder fact there never was) 04:11 Well fuck off then and like... 04:11 words 04:11 ... 04:11 :( 04:11 u hurt muh feelings 04:11 mythologically and historically 04:11 Interchangeable to Greeks 04:11 am sad 04:11 Boom 04:11 (lenny) 04:11 Sorry 04:11 ;) 04:11 >implying anyone cares about Greece anymore 04:11 lmao 04:11 ikr 04:11 Well.... 04:12 I just witnessed unpleasant talk, oh well, I seen worse. 04:12 I actually feel bad for greece 04:12 unpleasant? 04:12 Well, initially 04:12 until it was revealed just to be a simple argument. 04:13 uh was it the succubi thing or the SFU thing 04:13 I won't speak further into that then. 04:13 ok I guess .-. 04:13 Since I don't really know what happened. 04:14 no no 04:14 I’m not asking you to judge or anything 04:14 I’m just wondering whether you were referring to the Succubi thing or the SFU discussion 04:14 oh 04:14 Succubi. 04:14 ok 04:14 whatever that is. 04:14 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Succubus 04:15 I may not have succubi, but I have this giant brute who works for the Archprophet. 04:15 The design is called 'UpdatedBelisarius' but its gonna be even further updated to where tubes connecting from the packs coming up behind his shoulders connect to the front of his mask, allowing him to breathe. The story behind Belisarius is gonna be that he was a fierce and powerful warrior who nearly died in battle and is now mostly cybernetic. So I think to add to his design (and as an excuse for the heroes to find a way to beat him in the Curtain of Steel narrative), he's gonna have air tubes going to his helmet. 04:15 Interesting....... 04:15 http://diepio-conception.wikia.com/wiki/File:UpdatedBelisarius.JPG 04:15 Z-Man I have a question for you 04:15 just for advice 04:15 Yes. 04:15 (Never heard of anybody calling Zathus "Z-Man") 04:16 (Its an Ursuul thing) 04:16 (Kden) 04:16 Gravi, Gladiator Ladder has waves now btw 04:16 I saw :) 04:16 I have a feeling that, since we probably won’t remove his Tag, SFU will likely stick around & continue to call us corrupt & talk about how our democracy is awful. TOTM falls in line behind him. Do you think we should ignore him or continue to engage with him? 04:17 Wait 04:17 Depends on if you see it fit to attempt and knock sense into him or not. 04:17 It’s not him I’m worried about 04:18 he won’t ever change his mind because he doesn’t respect anyone enough to consider changing his beliefs when they talk to him 04:18 I had this feeling, that since he proven himself to be extremely determined to reveal facts, why can't he use that skill and apply it to more prominent problems? 04:18 what I’m worried about, is if he calls up another firestorm like in the Dark Era 04:18 because it’s not actually a skill he has 04:18 he just says he has it 04:18 his biggest accomplishment was the discovery of the Boss HP values 04:18 but when the console came out, we found out he was using entirely wrong units of measurement 04:18 & we had to redo everything 04:19 Which were debunked when the game show the actual values. 04:19 ^ 04:19 exactly 04:19 then of course there’s his blog, most of which was inaccurate. Like his accounting of his tag n such. 04:20 so Z-Man 04:20 should we ignore, or try something else? 04:20 Ofc then again, SFU had to work with what he had 04:20 back in the olden days 04:20 yes that’s true, but he was still wrong 04:20 Tru 04:20 If only we could just diverge his interest into somewhere else. 04:20 I respect his determination in those Eras, but I doubt the Body Damage values are actually different 04:21 I don’t think we can. He just doesn’t care about other people enough to allow them to change his mind. 04:21 It was probably an error in calculation 04:21 Well since if that were the case, I have no words. 04:21 Ye 04:22 Like happened an hour ago, we tried over & over again to explain things to him, & he just avoided it. When we finally managed to pin him down with a simple yes or no question, he just refused to answer at all. 04:22 he won’t let anyone change how he thinks 04:22 If you fear another Dark Era brought on by his ability to start stuff, you need to show people he isn't amounting or saying anything they should support by besting and proving wrong his words. 04:22 Therefore, I say keep engaging with him until everyone knows things he say are just exaggerations. 04:22 Thread:104792 04:22 ok 04:22 *Still demanded someone to figure out the body damage of a crasher* 04:22 Everyone already knows 04:22 do they know? 04:23 They still voted in favor of him 04:23 His supporters fall into two categories: underaged, overaged, and tired of fighting 04:23 *three 04:23 doesn’t really matter 04:23 Egh 04:23 even Z-Man supported keeping his Tag for some reason 04:23 Tired of fighting 04:23 yeah but their motives aren’t what matters, only the votes. 04:24 Arguing is trying to convince the over-aged users 04:24 But it'll bring more "tired of fighting" voters to SFU 04:24 far more 04:24 Plus, he even told me that if we removed his Tag he’d leave 04:24 I support it because I'm tired of him and he's obviously said all he cares about is the god damn tag. I'm HOPING he'll just leave if he gets it. 04:24 so by voting to keep his Tag, this will just keep the arguments happening 04:24 Oh then fuck that 04:24 Lol 04:24 lmao 04:24 Bluntness alert 04:24 really ursuul? 04:25 yeah 04:25 Oh my god... 04:25 he said in PM that he’d be mad enough to leave again 04:25 Hi 04:25 I'm surrounded by staff 04:25 if we took it 04:25 lol 04:25 I'm scared 04:25 Wait 04:25 I'm 20% in doubt 04:25 Wait 04:25 we are here to feast on your flesh Gravi 04:25 Everyone wait 04:25 But that story does make sense 04:25 yes Sky? 04:25 Too bad I make good images to keep myself alive 04:25 How many people are in chat now? 04:25 lol 04:25 6 04:25 yeah not a whole lot 04:25 *7 04:25 *6 04:25 Need to reload chat 04:26 mine is from yesterday 04:26 at first i forgot to count myself 04:26 lmao 04:26 then I counted myself 04:26 I just saw you undo SFU’s edit 04:26 then i uncounted ozun 04:26 Ah now that's better 04:26 Smart Quote Master Race 04:26 You need to see DCoW a bit more then if you want to experience more of my artistic side of things. 04:26 I hav 04:26 I bask in your art 04:26 I just shifted it 10/9 in favor of removing the tag ha ha 04:26 lmao 04:27 you know what he’s gonna do though right 04:27 until he actually leaves 04:27 >YOU LIED 04:27 >YOU BETRAYED ME 04:27 I vote Zathus. Even if I sound over-biased. 04:27 ikr 04:27 >YOU ARE INCONSISTENT 04:27 Hey 04:27 hey Nobel 04:27 You're the premier Pure Diep.io Artist 04:27 Oh jesus 04:27 GellyPop specialises more in derivatives 04:27 well, though I love your art Gravi, I think GellyPop is my man 04:27 and his works are more painterly 04:27 Gravi also makes the best music in Beepbox out of all of us. 04:27 I like Grav the best 04:27 maybe you should make more for this Wiki & change my mind ;) 04:28 Then I'll be Zathus's 04:28 He's an artst 04:28 His tracks for his bosses are epic 04:28 *artist 04:28 grav is an amazing geometrical designer 04:28 for diep.io 04:28 Tru 04:28 yeah, I can get really specific with symmetry! 04:28 Yea 04:28 I want you Grav (lenny) 04:28 GellyPop's work is actually fairly different 04:28 Your medals are professional 04:29 I was actually considering remaking the defender the fifth time 04:29 GellyvGrav 04:29 #VoteforGrav 04:29 since I noticed the turrets are slightly larger in my images 04:29 It's ok 04:29 but its unnoticeable to average users. 04:29 hey Nobel 04:29 can I talk 2 ye in PM 04:29 I actually just recently found a goldmine off of reddit 04:29 His work is more subdued and painterly in quality, giving a more realistic and scenic look — however, it often looks strange at the small scale 04:29 Sure go ahead 04:30 Als tell Gelly to practice shadowing 04:30 Right now the tanks are floating; that's fine, but in the future we may want more immersive tanks 04:30 I agree with SR 04:31 I'm also beginning to decide to create every tank profile with good quality and accuracy. 04:31 oh ye 04:31 Like I did with the bosses and polygons 04:31 Good202 started it but never really did much 04:31 Plus I remember there was some drama involving him on DCoW 04:31 is dat tru 04:31 Good202 has did somethings I didn't forgive him for. 04:31 wut 04:32 Copyright infringement? 04:32 It was a bit times ago though, yeah.. 04:32 oh 04:32 are his images on this WIki? 04:32 if it’s copyrighted then it’s literally my job to remove those images 04:32 so just point me at htem 04:32 Well, he did create his own images 04:33 so...what’s the problem then? 2017 05 19